Goddess Of War
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: A grl is trnsported 2 ME for no reason, or is there? Can she help ride ME of all the orcs. Haldir wants to find out, but what will happen along the way? But it soon becomes clear that she has her own demons to face.
1. Just Dropping In

Luineraugwen: I'm back!!! Since I have nothing to say, could someone please tell me what a Mary Sue is because I don't have a clue? Oh well, read and review. Also I know Haldir died in the movie but I need him for my story, so I guess I'm going by the book and saying he never died. As well, this story takes place after Aragorn becomes king, and Sauron is once again defeated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's works, just the story.

************

Rhiannon sat in the middle of her bedroom floor nursing one of the bruises she'd got in a fight at school as well as the muscle she had pulled the night before at Taekwondo. Her parents weren't too happy about their daughter, who acted more like a boy, had got in another fight, resulting in suspension from school. She should hear them screaming at each other downstairs. If this is what married couples did, then Rhiannon could certainly not be bothered being bound to some man.

She sighed and decided to meditate. Rhiannon clearly pictured every one of her patterns from Tae Geuk 1 to 8 in her mind but when she finished, she allowed her mind to drift. She thought mostly of Middle Earth, Elves and her horse, Simarillion, who had mysteriously disappeared two weeks ago. Rhiannon soon felt like she had been sitting there motionless for hours but the sun still shone dimly through the window curtains.

Once again, Rhiannon's mind turned to Middle Earth, Rivendell to be more precise. She had always loved Rivendell, home to Lord Elrond and many others, more than anywhere else. She pictured herself walking through Rivendell, along one of the many paths. Suddenly, she pictured herself somewhere else. Rhiannon stood next to the raging waters of a river. She felt the water spray and smelt the fresh air. The girl gently lifted a hand from her side and ran her hand over the long grass. This felt so real!!!!

All of a sudden, white light and small stars surrounded her. Rhiannon felt her body float for a few seconds and then being pulled into a space and time vortex. She opened her eyes to see blue stars streak passed her. Planets, comets, galaxies, meteors, moons and suns whizzed passed her also. Just when the howling in her ears became unbearable, it stopped and she found herself hundreds for feet above a wild river, the same one she'd thought about. Rhiannon then realized that she wasn't supported by anything and began to plummet towards the waters at a very high speed. She screamed at the top of her lungs before she slammed front first into the river. The pain of the impact traveled through her body causing her to loose what breather she had left, tears to form in her eyes and her to gulp down numerous mouthfuls of water. 

Rhiannon opened her eyes and tried to focus. She was meters under the surface and she couldn't breathe. It then occurred to her that she would drown and die in seconds. Everything her ever wanted to do would never happen. She wouldn't travel, compete in a tournament, graduate high school, write a book, say goodbye to friends and family and, what most of her friends would say was the worst, she was going to die a VIRGIN!!! (lol)

The waters around her became dark and her lungs screamed for air, which she would never reach. Her eyes glazed over and she began to loose touch with the world. Suddenly, she faintly felt herself being washed up on a rocky shore. Rhiannon coughed up little of the water she had inhaled and then passed into darkness.

*******************

Luineraugwen: Sorry it was so short but it was written at 11pm last night. I'll try and back the next one longer. REVIEW!!!


	2. It All Began With A Scream

Luineraugwen: Okay here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own Rhiannon so far and her horse Simarillion, the parents and none of Tolkien's characters.

************

Haldir, Chief of the Lothlorien guards, walked along one of the many paths in Rivendell. He had escorted Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to Rivendell so they could talk about matters with Lord Elrond, Gandalf, King Elesser (Aragorn) and the remainder of the Fellowship. Even though the war was over, there was still the matter of riding Middle Earth of the orcs and urk-hai.

After resting, he had decided to explore Rivendell. He had seen the training grounds, library and watched the waterfall crawling over the cliff high above Rivendell. Haldir planned to now see the stables but as he walked on one of the paths, he saw something very beautiful. A young woman with dark brown hair that almost looked black walked in front of him. Her long grey dress billowed gently in the wind along with her hair. Haldir was certain he had wandered into a dream because she was almost transparent… but she was real but before he could approach her, she vanished, leaving the Chief of the guards in surprise.

Yells and the sound of an angry horse bought him back to reality. He quickened his pace and entered the stables to see six elves trying to calm a black stallion down but nothing they did helped. The horse reared, snorted, bucked and charged the elves, his nose flaring, as he tried to escape. The stallion was a mighty 16 hands and well muscled. Its coat gleamed in the morning sun like the night sky. Haldir realized that this was no ordinary horse that Elrond kept, for all the black horses in Middle Earth were taken years ago by Saruman.

Suddenly his elven ears heard a scream on the wind. He couldn't sense anything evil in the area, so he assumed I came from children playing. The stallion must have heard it to because he strained on the ropes around his neck stronger than ever. The ropes then snapped and the elves holding them fell over and the horse galloped out of the stables. Haldir had to jump backwards to avoid being trampled. He watched the creature run off into the distance and over a hill. Haldir caught the angry mumbles of the elves that were picking themselves off the group.

Not long after the horse had taken off, it began to pour down rain. Haldir and a few of the other elves got caught in the stables and were waiting for it to ease. A neighing horse caught their attention and the stallion walked out of the curtain of rain. It immediately walked into its stable and it was then that Haldir noticed the rider. It was a woman; she had long brown hair that was plastered to her face and body while her grey dress clung to her fragile figure. Haldir quickly took his cloak off and wrapped it around her as she fell off the horse with gently grace. The stallion came and blew its warm breathe on her before gently running his nose over her face while he nickered. Haldir and the horse looked at each other, and then the creature gave the elf a less than gentle nudge. Haldir knew what it meant and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he reached his chamber before sending for Lord Elrond.

The lord came in minutes latter, his robes swirling around him. Elrond asked Haldir to leave and he did so, but the chief didn't stray far. For some unknown reason, Haldir began to pace back and forth in front of the door. He listened as the lord whispered healing spells in elvish. Finally Haldir was allowed back in and he was asked to carry the girl to a different room as Elrond sent for a maid to look after her.

Haldir walked to an empty room, led by Lord Elrond. He placed the girl between the blankets of the bed and sat on a chair next to her until he was ushered out by the maid. This time, Haldir took to wandering the many paths again, his mind pouring over the girl. Who as she? How did she get here? And why was she dressed so strangely? Sure women, both immortal and mortal, wore dresses but the one she wore was neither elvish nor human. He pondered over these and many other questions until the sun set and he found himself outside of her room again. Haldir forced himself not to enter the room so her went to his room and listened to her shallow breathing as he lay on the silk sheet of his bed. He let the gently sound of her breath and the breast of her heart lull him to sleep

************

Luineraugwen: Once again the chapter was short. Sorry but it is longer than the last. Hey I know a secret. If you've got the extended DVD version of the first LOTR movie, on the first movie disk, go select scene and got to the 'Council of Elrond' and press down. Next to new scene a little ring with appear and press enter. It's a parody of the Council of Elrond made by MTV. Warning, it's not for children or at lest don't get caught watching it while your parents are around. Do the same thing with Disk 2 and you with see two towers in the bottom corner of the screen, press enter and you'll see a hidden theatrical trailer of the 2nd LOTR movie. Enjoy. Don't forget REVIEW!!


	3. Grand Tour and Rhiannon meets the Guys

Luineraugwen: Thank for the reviews and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Thanks Lady MoonHawk for explaining what a Mary Sue is I promise I'll try my best not to make Rhiannon like that. Even she has her flaws. Even people in stories can't be perfect because there is no such thing as a perfect human. They don't exist! Tell me if she ever becomes a Mary Sue. I saw the LOTR Marathon last night, but keep in mind that it was four in the morning when they showed ROTK, so I'll probably need to see it a few more times before I can remember it all.

**Isilwen: If you have continued to read the story, this is for you. I know Galadriel is telepathic but she came to Rivendell because she wanted to talk to them all personally. After the fall of Sauron, the orcs may not have been a problem but maybe everyone wanted to eradicate them so they wouldn't become a problem. They way I wrote Elessar was a typo but I'll consider the idea about using his real name. That's probably easier. About the black horses, black is supposed to symbolize evil, therefore if Sauron took all of the black horses, which would show he was evil besides, black horses are believed to be war horses. Rhiannon's horse was called Simarillion because she liked the name, not because of what it meant. Also her horse is mentioned in Chapter 2. Her horse mysteriously disappeared and then in Rivendell as strange horse appears who will not let anyone handle him. If that horse let no one handle him, then why was he so gentle with Rhiannon? You your head! There will be emotions and descriptions in the future chapters. Rhiannon's used to seeing her room, thus doesn't think she needs to look at and describe it. Same goes for Haldir walking around Rivendell. As soon as Rhiannon starts walking around ME, there will be descriptions. Also, I'll use what emphasis I want!**

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own LOTR? I think not!

*********

The girl continued to sleep until her fifth day in Rivendell. Haldir, having nothing better to do, had sat next to her everyday and hoped she would wake soon. He sung songs of old to amuse himself, other times he would sit in silence listening to the birds, the waterfall, the girl's breathing and her heartbeats, which had begun to be a habit, or sometimes he remembered the battles he'd fought as well as his home, Lothlorien, the forest of the golden trees. On this particular day, Haldir sang softly about the elf maiden Nimrodel in his native tongue. He was too preoccupied with singing that he didn't notice the girl stir and open her eyes.

She looked around until her eyes fell on the elf. He looked so calm, serene and wow, what a voice! Although she couldn't understand a word he said, it was still beautiful. His skin was like ivory and his long light blond hair looked as smooth as silk. She continued to listen to him as she once again took in her surrounding. The ceiling was quite high and the room itself extended out onto a balcony. The colors ranged from pale yellows to deep gold. She saw an adjoining room and guessed it was the bathroom. Rhiannon soon noticed that the elf had stopped singing and she turned to look at him, only to see him gazing at her.

"Your finally wake. Excuse me while I fetch Lord Elrond" Haldir said standing up and walking out of the door. Rhiannon had inwardly flinched at his voice. It was cold and sharp, but not as cold as his eyes, which were like a winters' morning. Minutes later, both elves appeared and the lord immediately felt her forehead, surprising the girl with how gentle, yet cold, his hand was.

"Well it's good to see that your fever had subsided," Elrond said. "I guess now is a good as time as any to welcome you to Rivendell Lady…" He stopped and realized that he didn't know her name.

"Rhiannon" she told him.

"Lady Rhiannon, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell and this is Haldir, Chief of the Lothlorien guards. Besides Nessa, your maid, he has never left your side" Elrond said introducing himself and the elf next to him.

"I thank you both for your kindness" Rhiannon replied.

"No thank is needed Lady Rhiannon, for we have had few guests in Rivendell in the years of late" Elrond answered with a wave of his hand. "Now how do you feel? Are you well enough to walk?"

"I feel quite well, although I'm not sure about walking" she said.

"I will send for Nessa to help you bathe and dress, then will see how you fare" the lord said. He and Haldir then bowed and took their leave, closing the wooden door behind them.

Rhiannon threw back the satin covers of her bed and looked down at the long pink nightgown her wore. Egh she was wearing pink, she hated pink especially pastel pink! She slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, feeling no dizziness or pain. Elvish medicine was very good. Nessa silently opened the door and walked in. Rhiannon wouldn't have realized she was there had the door not creaked.

Nessa was very tall with a slender body. Her hair was a beautiful orange and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. The she-elf looked at Rhiannon for a few seconds before speaking.

"It is good to see you awake milady. Lord Elrond, Master Haldir and I have been wondering if you would have made it. We are most pleased to see that you did. Come, enough chit-chat, lets get you bathed and dresses" Nessa said coming forward and taking Rhiannon's arm while she led her into the adjoining room. Nessa drew a steaming hot bath as the girl looked around. Thick dark blue curtains shielded the windows and light blue tiles covered both the floor and the walls, while a depiction of a great battle was painted on the ceiling. The maid then left Rhiannon alone so she could have privacy. While she did that, Nessa was going to find a dress for her to wear.

The girl undressed and slipped slowly into the boiling water. She gasped. Rhiannon felt like she was a lobster cooking in a pot. She scrubbed and washed herself quickly, then relaxed in the warm tub. She looked at the battle depicted above her and imagined what it must have been like. Hundreds of bodies lay across the mud and blood soaked ground, ugly creatures attacking you from all directions and not knowing whether you would ever see your loved ones again. Rhiannon focused on the picture and she swore she could see Lord Elrond amid the fighting. The girl didn't know how long she lay there envisioning the battle in her mind but Nessa calling her bought Rhiannon to her senses.

"Lady Rhiannon I have your dress. I'll leave it on the bed. Call me when you are dressed"

Rhiannon clambered out of the bath, dried herself and went back into the bedchamber. She marveled at the silver grey dress that lay in front of her. It had a low, yet modest, collar and the sleeves flared out in the elvish style. She slowly put the garment on and looked in the mirror. She looked at herself and immediately thought that she wasn't worthy of wearing such beautiful clothing. Rhiannon called Nessa back and the maid started to brush her hair while she praised Rhiannon on how beautiful she was in the dress. Nessa circled the girl's head with the braid she had made and kept it in place with a few silver hairpins with horses on them. The maid took a step back and admired Rhiannon from a distance.

"There, don't you look stunning. The dress you wear used to belong to Lord Elrond's wife, Celebrian. He requested that you wear it and I dare say it was very thoughtful. The lord will get quite a surprise because you look just like her. Oh wait, there is one last thing" Nessa said pulling out a pair of silver shoes from behind her back. The maid helped her put on the footwear and Rhiannon suddenly remembered something. She put a hand to her throat and felt nothing. 'Oh no, don't tell me I've lost it!' she thought. 

"What is the matter milady?" Nessa asked sensing the panic that radiated from Rhiannon.

"I was wearing a necklace before I came to Rivendell. Was I wearing it when you came to me?"

"Yes Lady Rhiannon you still wore it. I had to take it off so you didn't suffocate while you slept. I put it on the dresser "the maid replied. She got up, retrieved the piece of jewelry, before she sat next to the girl and gave it to her.

"May I ask where you got such a necklace?" Nessa whispered as she put it around the girl's neck and Rhiannon nodded.

"It was a gift from my lover before he died" Rhiannon replied and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts so she barely heard Nessa's reply.

"I'm sorry to hear you have lost a lover and especially at a young age". There was a gentle knock at the door and the maid went to answer it. Rhiannon stood up and smoothed out the crinkles because she had a feeling it would be Lord Elrond. It was. Elrond and Haldir entered the room but stopped as soon as they saw Rhiannon. Haldir just gazed at her in surprise but Elrond looked as though he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. It took a few minutes for him to recover but he then immediately offered her his arm, which she took and he led her out of the room and into the hallway. Haldir momentarily stayed behind to grab his bow and quiver that he had left in the room.

Elrond led Rhiannon around the halls and rooms of his house. He showed her the library, dinning hall and the Hall of Fire. Rhiannon's curiosity amazed him, especially when they had reached the library. He had laughed as he watched her face light up as the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of book.

"You like to read?" Elrond asked.

"I love to read" she replied.

"You're welcome to come here whenever you like, although you may have a problem because a number of the books are written in Elvish" the lord said leading her back into he hall.

"Never mind, I'm sure I'll find something to read" Rhiannon answered.

Elrond introduced Rhiannon to various people they met along the way. She even had the pleasure of meeting the fellowship. The wizard Gandalf reminded her of an old friend, the hobbits made her laugh with one of their songs and dances, Gimli charmed her with his Dwarven wit, Princes Legolas intrigued her, not only because of his looks and gentle manner but also the look that he and Haldir shared that seemed to renew old rivalries, and then came King Aragorn, a man Rhiannon instantly respected. She could tell he was a calm and gentle man, but she could also tell from the almost hidden strength in his eyes, that he was not one to be taken lightly. He was like the calm before the storm.

Lord Elrond soon had to leave her along with Gandalf and Aragorn so they could talk with other guests about an important matter that they did not delve into but he left Rhiannon in the capable hands of Haldir, the hobbits, Gimli and Legolas. They showed her the gardens, the many waterfalls among other things outside the confining walls of Rivendell. They all noted her interest in the training grounds and in the elven archers that were leaving the grounds.

"Perhaps Lady Rhiannon would like to see a demonstration of and elf's skill with a bow?" Legolas asked as he smiled.

"Thank you, I would like that very much" she replied.

"How about a small archery competition between two elves from different realms" Haldir suggested and the prince accepted the challenge.

The two elves set out the rules and the prize, while the others sat under the shade of a nearby tree. They took turns and they each loosed ten arrows. Rhiannon was stunned a how little time it took them to grab an arrow, position it and let it go. It wasn't before long that they were walking down the field to the target.

"Are all elves skilled with the bow?" Rhiannon asked and Haldir went into an explanation of the ways of the elves and the bow, when all she was looking for was a yes or no answer. They reached the target to find that Haldir had somehow bested Legolas. The prince was surprised to find that out but he accepted it.  They then went and found another shady tree in one of the many gardens and the others told Rhiannon about their homes. When she asked how and why the fellowship was formed, they were all hesitant to answer.

"I think that everyone here agrees that tale isn't one a lady needs to hear" Gimli explained and he touched her right arm gently, yet it caused her to wince in pain. Rhiannon then remembered that bruise she'd gotten in the fight.

"I'm sorry milady if I have caused some discomfort" the dwarf apologized immediately after they all saw her reaction.

"No Master Gimli, you have caused no discomfort. You only touched a bruise" Rhiannon carelessly replied. She rolled the sleeve of the dress up to show them the nasty black spot on her arm, which somehow had grown to the size of a tennis ball. If she looked hard enough, Rhiannon could see the imprint of Nathan's fist. They all gasped at the sight of it and Gimli's mouth was so wide that his pipe fell out. Then Legolas, having seen the markings if the fist, spoke up.

"Who dared to strike you, milady?" he asked.

"No one of any importance. Just a boy who wouldn't stop talking badly about my friends besides, this is nothing compared to what her walked away with" she replied.

"And what did he walk away with?" Frodo asked.

"A black eye, a bleeding lip and…well lets say he couldn't walk all that well" Rhiannon answered, a mischievous smile caught on her face. "And judging by the fact you are all male, I guess you all know where I kicked him". It took them a few seconds for them ti grasp what she meant but when they did, agonizing looks came across their faces, while even a few groaned in imaginary pain.

"Do you have no respect woman?" Gimli asked angrily.

"Aye Gimli, I have respect but it is only for the ones who deserve it".

"You will have to show us you're fighting skills sometime, but for the moment, I need to steal the members of the fellowship away from you for they are requested by Lord Elrond" Aragorn said emerging from the trees behind them.  Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits said goodbye to Rhiannon before following Aragorn back to Elrond's study. Rhiannon was once again left alone in Haldir's company, not that she didn't mind.

"Perhaps you would like to meet your savior, milady?" Haldir asked standing up gracefully and brushing the grass off his breeches.

"Aye I would like that" she replied and followed Haldir to the stables. Rhiannon couldn't help but think when she saw where they were going 'Is my savior a stable boy?' but all that was washed away when she heard a familiar neigh.

***********

Luineraugwen: This was the longest chapter in this story so far but I think it's pretty crap and that I lost the plot somewhere in the beginning. Oh well tell me what you think. I'm going away for a few days so don't expect the next chapter to be up until sometime next week or later.

Happy New Year to you all!!!!!!


	4. Ambush!

Luineraugwen: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Appreciate it. Also I've decided to change the Simarillion's (the horse) name to Saxon, in honor of a horse my family once owned. I miss him *sniff*. Can't say my father and brother do. He wouldn't let a man anywhere near my. He liked women. Can't blame him. J 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien.

**Kurodreamz- Thanks. I plan to.**

**Lady Light- It goes with the story.**

**Saber Apricot- Thanks for pointing all those things out but they must be explained. I'm trying to add more description, make my chapters longer and I'm aware that my grammar is appalling, but I'll try to change that. You'll find out why Rhiannon knows what a time, space vortex feels like in future chapters. Sorry can't pin point what ones. I feel comfortable writing at that hour or later so most of my stories are written at that time and I happen to like many of them. It's also hard to find someone who will help me because my parents aren't that good with grammatical correctness and my friend, who's really good at English, is writing her own story. Best not to disturb her.**

*******************

Rhiannon watched the black stallion continue to evade the commands of the elf who was TRYING to tame him. The horse dragged him through the dirt from one end of the paddock to the other and back again. The cheeky creature would walk up to the elf, annoy him till he moved, then when he did move, the stallion would drag him for another ten meters or so before it repeated it's actions again.

"That horse is torture to tame. He dragged me through quite a few spiky bushes" Rhiannon said a Haldir looked at the creature in surprise. Haldir was about to ask her how she knew the horse when this was her first time in Rivendell, but the stallion seemed to of heard her and he was racing towards her, still dragging the elf behind him.

"Saxon" Rhiannon said making him realize his extra luggage. He stopped, retraced his steps and somehow managed to help the elf to his feet. The stallion aid the elf as he tried to remove all the leaves and grass from his hair, before Saxon made is way back over to Rhiannon.

"Hello Saxon, I've been wondering where you were" she said giving the horse a huge hug, while the stallion nuzzled with affection.

"Excuse me milady, are you sure this is your horse? I find it hard to believe that a wild and untamed stallion like the one in front of you could belong to such a beautiful young woman like yourself" the elf said coming and standing next to Rhiannon.

"Aye, this is my horse. I can tell by the scar on his neck" Rhiannon replied stroking the horse's neck.

"But…"

"Lord Glorfindel, I believe that Lady Rhiannon is telling the truth. Think about it, none of us can control him, yet the Lady can. You also saw the way Saxon treated Lady Rhiannon. Her claim holds the truth" Haldir interrupted. The two elves then realized the way the stallion nudged and snorted at Rhiannon. Seeing their inquisitive glances she replied.

"He wants to go for a ride".

"Not by yourself. Do you think your feel enough to ride because, keep in mind; you've only just woken up Lady Rhiannon? Lord Elrond will have our heads should anything happen to you" Glorfindel said, hesitant to let her go.

"I feel fine. I've fallen off Saxon before, causing a rib to break but I climbed back on. Like the old saying goes, you fall of a horse, you jump straight back on. Although I would like to change out of this dress" Rhiannon replied looking down at herself.

"We are not familiar with that proverb, but I will accompany you. I'll saddle the horses while you change" Haldir said stepping forward and patting Saxon on the beck. The stallion's ears had gone back at the mention of the saddle.

"Since nothing commands my attention this afternoon, I think I shall come as well" Glorfindel said standing behind her.

"Thank you but, Haldir that may not be a good idea because Saxon doesn't like saddles or bridles. I never found out why. Oh well, I'll be back soon" Rhiannon explained, and then walked back up one of the paths to her room.

"Should we tell her that the dress was Lady Celebrian's normal everyday wear?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"Nay, I'm looking forward to seeing her in something other than a dress" Haldir replied.

Rhiannon vaguely remembered the way back to her room. No one she passed recognized her, so she thought, or questioned why she was alone, thankfully. She finally found it and when the young woman opened the door, she saw that Nessa was making the bed. Rhiannon informed the maid that she would be going riding with Haldir and Lord Glorfindel, before asking if she could find her a pair of breeches, a shirt and some boots. Nessa agreed and left while Rhiannon walked out onto the balcony as she slowly tried to take the pins out of her hair.

"Here, let me do that" a strong male voice said and Rhiannon spun around to see Lord Elrond standing behind her. She was about to say something but Elrond turned her around and spoke. "I know you aren't from Middle Earth, so it may take some time for you to settle in. I have made that aware to the others, as well as Haldir. Understand that we shall do what we can to help you" he said taking the last of the pins out and putting a hand on her shoulder, the corners of his lips were curved in a warm smile.

"I doubt I'll ever forget my home but I will try my best to settle here in Middle Earth. My home will be greatly missed" she replied, mildly surprised that Elrond knew her place of origin. Now Rhiannon's inner fears of not going back were confirmed, but then again, she didn't really belong there anyway.

"Lady Rhiannon?" Nessa appeared in the doorway carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Going riding are you?" Lord Elrond asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'm feeling fine Lord Elrond, really and I won't be alone. Lord Glorfindel and Haldir will be coming with me" she said trying to convince the lord.

"I'm glad to see you are getting out and doing things but please don't overdo it" he replied and left the room. Nessa bought the bundle over and set it on the bed before she too left.

Rhiannon took the dress off and put it on the bed before putting the brown breeches and the tan color shirt on. She tied a black belt around her waist and then clasped a green cloak over her shoulders. Rhiannon felt more comfortable in these clothes than she did in the silver dress. She looked at herself shortly in the mirror before she remembered to change the shoes for the boots. Having done that, the walked out of her room and back to the stables, where the two elves were still trying to saddle Saxon, who was evading them with his ears pinned back all the way.

"I told you he doesn't like them. Don't worry, I don't need a saddle or bridle to be able to ride him" she said coming up and patting the creature.

"Then you with ride bareback then Lady Rhiannon?" Glorfindel asked and she nodded. The elves stared at each other in amazement before grabbing their horses and lifting themselves into the saddle.

"How will you…" Haldir began but he was silenced when she jumped lightly into Saxon's back. The stallion started to prance around in excitement but they managed to follow the other horses of the stables. Haldir and Glorfindel marveled at how she easily controlled him with only voice command and the gentle touch of her knees. They silently rode on and over the hill that the stallion had ran over only days before.

Meanwhile in Elrond's study, Galadriel, Gandalf, Celeborn, Elrond and the fellowship all stood around a table covered by a map of Middle Earth. The places where orcs, goblins and uruk-hai populated were circled.

"We must do something about the remaining orcs and the likes so something akin to the dealings of Sauron and Saruman had with them will never be repeated" Celeborn said bringing up the issue which they had been arguing over for the past few days.

"And I still agree that to try and rid Middle Earth of them would take any years and many more lives, even if we had the help of the Ents" Aragorn replied and everyone sided with him.

"But we must do something. If only we had more allies and people to help us" Gandalf said, then her noticed Legolas's gaze over the hills.

"Three people are riding over the hill. Someone has managed to tame the black stallion, it seems" he answered.

"Never mind that Prince Legolas, the black stallion belongs to Lady Rhiannon and both Haldir and Lord Glorfindel are escorting her while she rides" Elrond explained and even though he received many inquiring looks, the lord continued their discussion.

They rode past the river that Rhiannon had fallen into. Its waters lazily carried leaves and twigs through its crystal waters and away down the hills they swirled. The grass swayed around the hocks of the horses, which walked carelessly in the open field. Saxon still pranced around, eager to run like the wind.

"Saxon seems to be quite energetic today Lady Rhiannon, are you sure you can handle him?" Haldir asked as he watched the two.

"I'm sure, he just wants to run" she said running her fingers though his mane.

"I think all the horses could do with a good run, and who are we to stop them? First one to the line of trees wins" Glorfindel said and urged his horse on, giving himself a head start. Haldir reacted quicker than Rhiannon but she and Saxon soon caught up. The manes and tails of the horses whipped through the air, while the ground passed quickly under their hooves. The trees loomed ever nearer and the stallion took off towards them, causing his rider to hang on tighter. Strands of hair that had come out of Rhiannon's braid flapped in the wind, while her eyes watered and the afternoon air bit through her clothes. She loved to ride Saxon at this speed and faster, it made her feel like she was flying. Rhiannon laughed as they passed the others and bolted towards their target, unaware of the danger awaiting them.

Hidden just behind the line of trees, a group of twenty uruk-hai waited for their victims. A scout had noticed the riders coming towards them minutes ago and they prepared themselves. They would kill the two males, but they aimed to capture the woman. She would bring much entertainment to them, so they watched and waited in silence.

It was when Rhiannon was twenty or so meters away from the tree line that Lord Glorfindel became aware of a wicked and evil presence. He immediately called out to Rhiannon.

"Lady Rhiannon, come back. Something isn't right!"

But he was too late! As soon as he spoke, a group of twenty uruk-hai came over the ridge. Haldir and Glorfindel panicked when Saxon reared in fear as the enemy came for them. They watched Rhiannon slip from his body and land roughly on ground before Saxon lost his balance and fell on top of her. It was then that the two elves grabbed their bows, fitted the arrows and let them fly through the air to their targets. They hit but there were only two of them and they also needed to protect Lady Rhiannon from harm. So far they were doing an excellent job of it. They rode their horses hard, loosing arrows at the uruk-hai every few seconds, desperately trying to defend their charge at all costs.

Back in Elrond's study, the discussion about what to do had only gone around in circles. None of them were aware of the incident in the hills until Legolas suddenly stopped mid sentence and froze.

"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked in concern. Had the prince of Mirkwood heard something…or even felt something? It took the prince a few seconds to reply, but it was an answer they truly didn't want to hear.

"Uruk-hai! They're in the hills to the north west of Rivendell. They're attacking Lady Rhiannon, Haldir and Lord Glorfindel!" With that Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn ran out of the study, leaving the elf lords, the lady, Gandalf and the hobbits to pray for their friends' survival.

Saxon had gotten off Rhiannon long ago, but she had get to rise or she was catching her breathe. Her right collar bone was broken, along with two of her ribs and her left ankle was sprained, not that she showed any sign of it to the two elves, which were protecting her with their bodies, while they still took down the ugly beasts with their arrows. Rhiannon counted six left but even if Haldir and Glorfindel combined their arrows, they wouldn't even have enough to take them all out, so they resorted to using their swords. Haldir gave Rhiannon a knife from his belt in case she needed it, which he hoped she didn't.

The remaining uruk-hai had surrounded them in a tight circle. They taunted Rhiannon, telling her the things they would do to her when she was captured. Glorfindel turned to see Rhiannon's reaction and was surprised to see that she showed none. Indeed her breath was ragged and pain filled her yes, but her face showed determination. She made it clear to Glorfindel, by her stance and the way she held Haldir's weapon that she was prepared to fight rather than be captured by these disgusting creatures.

One of them charged at the lord and he let the blade of his sword once again taste the flesh of his foes'. The other five then descended on them. The metal of the swords clashed and sung as they cut through the air. Rhiannon hadn't had a chance to use her weapon yet, for the elves had been guarding her intensely, but that was about to change. Glorfindel was knocked to the ground, slightly dazed and he was unaware of the uruk-hai, sword raised above its head, posed to kill him. Rhiannon saw this and immediately threw the knife at it, watching as it buried itself deep in the beast's neck. Glorfindel watched the creature drop like a sack, and then looked at Rhiannon in surprise. He gasped as and uruk-hai grabbed her from behind. One of its arms kept her in a head lock, while his other hand began to grope her chest. Glorfindel saw the look of pure disgust on her face and he didn't blame her. What kind of person would enjoy being touched in such a manner by a foul creature? The uruk-hai began to drag her backwards and the lord jumped to her aid, but another one of them stood in his way. He fought with all his strength but failed to get to her, so Glorfindel called to Haldir, who noticed the problem and began his way over to his charge.

Rhiannon had been surprised when one of them wrapped its arm around her throat, but she was repulsed as soon as she felt where his other hand was. The creature began to become more insistent. The uruk-hai was slowly suffocating her with his arm. She could barely breathe! The only air around her was tainted with the putrid breath of the beast, combined with its sweat. Rhiannon was on the brink of passing out when she felt the pressure of something against her leg and the disgusting feel of the uruk-hai's wet and slimy tongue running up the back of her neck. She felt herself being pulled backwards. It finally clicked in her mind about his intentions and she remembered her Taekwondo training. Rhiannon saw Glorfindel try to make his way to her, only to get blocked, then the elf lord said something and Haldir began to come her way. She had to do something or he's never get to her. Rhiannon japed her assailant in the stomach…nothing, she stepped on his boot…resulting in a very sore foot because of the armor, she flung her fist into its nose…which really did nothing except make his nose bleed and him to jostle her around harshly. Rhiannon only had enough sense left in her to complete the move…she just hoped it had balls. Apparently it did, although they were most definitely balls of steel. She almost broke her hand…but least she got a result. The creature let go of her and clutched his abused manhood, that was when Rhiannon swung her led around and kicked the base of its neck, breaking it immediately. She then sunk to the ground holding her swollen throat and trying to breathe again.

Haldir had sliced though one of the monsters before he heard Glorfindel call his name, and indicate the trouble Rhiannon was in. From his angle, the chief guard could see her distress. He also saw the creature's desire involving the Lady and he became very…there was no word or words to explain his emotions, but he did feel suddenly overly protective of her and something else…was it jealousy? What did he have to be jealous about? He put that entire idea aside and made his way towards them as the uruk-hai began to pull her backwards to the trees. Under no circumstances was he going to leave her to that beast! Even if they got away with her, he would track them to the ends of Middle Earth and delight in killing the creature himself.

Suddenly Rhiannon began to retaliate again the foe. He watched as she jabbed in the stomach, stomp on his boot, punch him in the nose, which only made him mad and for him to throw her round like a rag doll. Haldir winced in pain as she hit its groin area. He hissed. Doesn't she know that hurts? She didn't seem to care that much though, and while the uruk-hai was on the ground, she kicked it, breaking its neck like it was a mere twig. He even heard it snap. Haldir was too preoccupied with watching Rhiannon to take notice of the uruk-hai fitting an arrow to its bow. He became aware of it when he heard the familiar twang of the bowstring. Haldir went to look over his shoulder and felt the arrow pierce his flesh. Pain swept through his body and cried out before falling to his knees.

Glorfindel and Rhiannon heard his pained cry and saw him fall, blood gushing out of the wound. The elf lord was closer than Rhiannon so he made his way over to the chief guard, while Rhiannon began to wind her way towards them, fending off uruk-hai with her blows. Suddenly a rock came flying out of nowhere and struck Glorfindel on the head and he lost consciousness, leaving Rhiannon to defend them all. 

When she reached them, she grabbed Haldir's sword from his hand. She saw him look at her, his eyes glassing over ever so slightly. The grunts of the enemy brought her back to reality. The handle of the sword was far too big for her but the weapon itself was as light as a feather. She twirled the blade around her hand, before standing tall in front of her friends. The foes charged and Rhiannon prepared to fight. She cut off the heads of two beasts before running the third through the stomach. She sighed and turned back to see Haldir wrench the arrow out of his shoulder.

"The way you fight is excellent milady. You would be quite the soldier" he whispered hoarsely. Rhiannon noticed his pale skin, but her idea of it just being the pain was thrown right out the window when Haldir turned away from her and retched.

"Haldir, what is wrong?" she asked urgently.

"That was a poisoned arrow. We must get to Lord Elrond quickly" he said trying to stand. Rhiannon helped but he lost his balance and toppled onto her. She tried to scream in pain but something soft was stopping her. Rhiannon suddenly realized it was Haldir's lips. To her it felt like eternity before the elf figured out what happened and broke the accidental kiss, while Rhiannon let out the painful groan she'd been suppressing.

"Lady Rhiannon, your wounded!" Haldir climbed off her quite smart realizing he was crushing her delicate body with his own well-built and heavy one. He was embarrassed about what had just happened. He just hoped his ear weren't red.

"Never mind that, we have to get you to Lord Elrond immediately" she replied helping him once again to his feet and calling Saxon over.

"Lady Rhiannon, Lord Glorfindel, Haldir, are you alright?" Legolas yelled from the back of his horse as they come over the ridge. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"I must get Haldir to Lord Elrond; he has been wounded by a poisoned arrow. I'm afraid Saxon cannot carry Lord Glorfindel as well. Will you take care of him?" Rhiannon asked as she aided Haldir mounting the horse while she looked at Legolas.

"Of course, now get going milady!" he replied. Rhiannon ignored the pan in her body as she sprung onto Saxon's back. With one hand she held Haldir close to her and with the other; she grasped the stallion's mane. Rhiannon silently urged the horse with her legs and Saxon immediately began to gallop towards Rivendell.

It seemed like the longest time she had even ridden as they made their way to the House of Elrond. Haldir was resting his head upon her shoulder, his eyes closed and his breath shallow. He groaned in pain as the poison spread through his body and Rhiannon took her hand out of Saxon's mane to hold him straight. Her hand brushed against his skin and it scared her because he was so cold, so she held onto him tighter, desperately trying to keep him warm.

Haldir felt the warmth of her body and opened his eyes to look at her. He could feel his life fading and Rhiannon must have felt it through him because she began to whisper words of comfort. The warrior smile slightly then lifted his hand so he could rest it on the back of her neck. Haldir gasped in pain, and then blinked several times, trying to banish the dark spots from his sight. Rhiannon must have sensed his end was close for he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He smiled again and applied more pressure to the back of her neck, causing her to lean down more. Haldir prayed that if he was given one last gift before he left this life, he hoped it would be a final kiss from Rhiannon's soft lips. As though she read his mind, Rhiannon lent down further and graced Haldir with a kiss. Her lips tasted better than the berries that grew on the fruit bushes surrounding his home or even the scent of the beautiful Mallon trees on the breeze. With his prayer answered, Haldir slipped into darkness.

Rhiannon desperately tried to bring some heat to his chilled lips but she soon felt him slip away from the light. She urged Saxon on faster. Rhiannon would not let another person she cared deeply about die in her arms. It was approaching the twilight hour when she arrived. Elrond and Gandalf were there to meet them. The wizard helped carry the injured elf to his room. Rhiannon was sure she saw someone take Saxon back to the stables, so when she excused herself enabling Elrond to work better, she just went to her room and fell flat on the bed, ignoring the pain. Rhiannon's mind drifted and she fell into a deep sleep with the taste of Haldir kiss lingering on her own.

******

Luineraugwen: All those who read this are going to think that I'm a bitch for killing off Haldir but understand HE IS NOT DEAD!!!!! Read the next chapter and see what happens. R&R Also can someone tell me if Glorfindel is a Lord or not. And do the elves have something the same as heaven after they die? Do they believe that they go somewhere after they die? Someone please enlighten me!


	5. Ill Dreams Of The Past And Future

Luineraugwen: Hello ppl!! Here's another chapter. Can some of u plz e-mail me some ideas about how I can make Rhiannon not a Mary-Sue; I'm fresh out of ideas. Oh well, R&R. Also a warning, this chapter is rated R, or at least the ***Dream*** part of it is, but I think I have to rate this chap R. If you don't like reading about a very sexual situations and abuse, don't read the parts of the story in ***Dream***and ***End Dream***okay. If you read, keep in mind I warned you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien or the Night Hunter; he is a character belonging to Traci Harding. I don't own Rhun either, he belongs to either Traci Harding or history but if you've read Traci Harding's works, then I'm telling you that Rhun's attitude as done a 180. He's evil.

**Holly: Thanks for that. I thought he was, but I just wanted to make sure. Expect some e-mail from me sometimes. I don't know everything, but I will check the back to the book about the elven heaven Glad u like it.**

**Lady Light: Yeah this is going to be a Haldir/Rhiannon fic but Legolas will also be competing for Rhiannon's attention hence the rival looks and archery comp. There r a lot of Legolas stories on the site, so Haldir getting this girl. Hope ya like. Also my friend suggested that Glorfindel joins in and tries to compete too. Tell me what you think.**

**ElvenSatr5: If I had killed Haldir, my story would be over and I would kill myself. Haldir is a great guy…although you don't get to see him much of him. That elf demands respect in my eyes. Thanks for the info about the Halls of Mandos.**

*********

Rhiannon awoke to find herself lying on her back in her bed. It was night time and a dozen scented candles offered some light in the room, although the shadows still dances across the hidden walls. She moved slightly and found out that most of her upper body and her left ankle was bandaged.

"I thought I told you not to over do it, Rhiannon" Elrond said coming out of the shadows. Rhiannon jumped. How long had he been there?

"Then tell me Lord Elrond, what was I meant to do? Watch the uruk-hai kill Lord Glorfindel and Haldir, then wait for them to kill me too…or worse? I am not one who will standby and do that!" Rhiannon replied harsher than she wanted but she was sick and tired of people treating her like a helpless child.

Elrond looked at her for a few seconds in amusement, the smile never leaving his face. He chuckled before he answered. "Looks like you can breathe fire. You are truly the Dragon's daughter, Rhiannon".

"How…how do you know my father?" Rhiannon stammered. The 'Dragon' was her father's nickname because he was the first one in his family to tame a dragon and be able to call on its assistance when it was needed.

"Because he knows me" a man said coming out of the shadows lust like Elrond had and stood next to the lord. He was slightly taller than the lord, his brown hair and beard was neatly trimmed, and his brown eyes shone with happiness. Even though she hadn't seen him in three and a half years, Rhiannon instantly knew this man was her father.

"Father!" she cried happily scrambling out of the bed and rushing into his open arms. Rhiannon had missed her father dearly. She missed the way he taught her to fight, the history lessons, the dances they shared and just the plain old times they spent together. After her mother died, her father had been her only support as he knew up, but being the High King of Britain as well as correctly raising two children on his own was extremely hard job, yet somehow he managed it and for that she was grateful.

"Greetings daughter. Too long has the time between our meetings been. It's been far too long since I have seen you smile thus. To see you truly happy lifts a heavy burden from my heart". He took a step back to admire her shook his head. "You've grown up" he whispered sadly.

"And you haven't aged a day father. Mark my words, I'm glad to see you, but whatever are you doing here?" Rhiannon asked curiously.

"Well many people in the court began to panic when we found out you weren't still in the 21st century. Many believed Rhun had finally gotten to you but Night Hunter and I knew better. We searched numerous places but it was only by pure chance we found you here for you see Lord Elrond contacted me a short while ago and asked me about my woes. I told him that you were missing but then he eased my worry by telling me that you were safe and currently staying in Rivendell. For that I am grateful" her father explained, giving Elrond a few thankful looks.

"And you are welcome to stay here as long as and whenever you want. From what your father has told me of your world presently, I believe it would be wise to stay here Lady Rhiannon…or perhaps you would like your title of Princess back?" Elrond replied.

"Nay milord, I would prefer just being called Rhiannon. No titles. But father, what is going on back home?" Rhiannon answered then beseeched her father to answer.

After a few minutes of consideration the King replied. "Nothing that needs to worry you my daughter. I am afraid I cannot stay any longer. Britain will not rule itself you know" and before she could stop him, he had kissed her forehead and vanished. She hated it when he left her midst, with her only knowing half, if that, of the answers she wanted. But this time Rhiannon believed he must have done it to protect her. So the problem back home had to be the reoccurring issues with her brother. Only this time, what had he done?

Elrond led her back to the bed and implored her to sleep. Indeed, Rhiannon could feel the great pull of tiredness lagging her down. So it was only seconds after the lord left that she fell into a deep slumber.

Haldir lay motionless between the sheets of his own bed, his chest swelling slightly with every shallow breath. His eyes were closed and his body was covered in a fine sheet of cold sweat but it was not the force of the fever he was enduring that caused him to kick the blankets off, or for him to moan, it was the dreams he was succumbing to.

***Dream***

He stood hiding in the branches of the trees where the orange light of the fire couldn't reach him. Tonight everyone was celebrating something with ale, dancing and merrymaking. Many of the women were half naked but there was one that caught his eye. She was dancing around the bonfire, the flaming torches she held swirled around her, creating quite a sight under the starry night sky. She was bare footed and wore very little. A silver belt sat lightly on her hips while two pieces of lavender material tried to hide some of her body. Thin strips of the same colored fabric covered her breasts and with his keen elven eyesight, he saw the tips of her nipples jutting out. Her skin was ivory, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were the color of green emeralds. Her lips were painted a deep purple and her eyes were lined with black kohl.

She discarded the torches and began weaving her hands above her head swaying to the music that the people played. Her hips moved seductively with the tune while she leant her head back, letting out a moan that we barely audible to him and her back arched slightly. The dance became more complicated and the music faster, along with her breath. He unknowingly changed his breathing pattern to match her panting. His eyes focused more and he watched a bead of sweat that had formed on her body slide down her exposed cleavage, and then he let his eyes wander over her body. Her stomach muscles were tight and her legs long and slender. His lips were dry and he desperately tried to make them moist again. Haldir's eyes never left her dancing body and his heart soared with longing…and lust. It was then that he realized his breeches were feeling very snug. Damnit…oh well, tonight was all about getting laid. He knew he desired her…yet she would never be his for she was the King's daughter. But he wanted her so much!

The dance ended and she silently made her way through the crowd and to the tree he hid in. She ran her fingers over the bark and then looked up into the branches as though she knew he was there. He wouldn't be much of a gentleman if he made her climb to him, so he jumped down behind her. Sensing someone was there, the princess turned around and came face to face with Haldir. He was about to speak but she touched his lips with her fingers, silencing him.

"Did you like my little dance?" she asked playfully and she twirled a lock of his hair around her index finger. He grabbed her around the waist and drew her against his body, enabling her to feel his desire. Haldir began to rub her cold flesh and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder. The elf's hands began to explore her body. One of his hands ran over her thigh and gently caressed her leg while the left went in the other direction, His thumb moved over her stomach muscles and underneath the piece of material and started to stroke her breasts. She moaned into his shirt and he suddenly wanted her to do it again…but louder. He trailed wet kisses down her neck and across her shoulders while his other hand gripped her leg and wrapped it around his own. The princess kissed his face gently; a hand slipped underneath his tunic and traced the tense lines of his stomach. Haldir hastily unbuckled his belt, hopping she'd go lower. She did and he gasped as she came dangerously close to his groin. As the kisses became more passionate, Haldir pushed her back against the tree and stripped his tunic off. He began to eagerly undo the ties of her shirt but he suddenly felt as though something was amiss. The princess had stopped her kisses, her hands still holding his face, but her body was tense and she was trembling. Haldir looked up to see her gazing over his shoulder at something behind them, her eyes wide with fear. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to see the enraged face of the King as he turned around, but when he did, he saw the calm expression of her brother, Prince Rhun. He came forward, obviously wanting to speak with his sister, so Haldir took a step back, bowing as he went.

"That was quite the dance little sister, you seemed to have captured the hearts of many men tonight. So tell me, if you could have any man, why did you choose an elf? Then again, you've always been interested in elves but I didn't expect you to go as far as to see how that made love. But I should have always know would become a whore for them. If you decide to be one then I will have to treat you like the whore you are!" Rhun hissed then slapped her across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Haldir, realizing this was no ordinary talk between siblings, strode forward and defended the princess. He was the chief of her guard after all and it was his job.

"Stand down elf. Stay out of matters that don't concern you!" Rhun ordered but Haldir stood his ground. The prince punched him and the guard hardly moved. Haldir was well informed about how the prince punished people. One of his usual beatings would be enough to almost kill the princess but he would not let that happen…not in all eternity.

Suddenly the bonfire, the village people and event he stars disappeared, leaving them alone, surrounded by trees. A whip appeared in Rhun's hands and it soon snaked its way around Haldir's neck. As the prince jerked the whip, the elf was thrown into the base of a nearby tree. Chains locked around his wrists, ankles and waist, pinning him to the plant. He struggled and thrashed but the chains bit into his flesh, causing blood to ooze over his hands, the tree and onto the ground. Haldir's neck was freed of the leather and he gasped for air. He then watched in horror as Rhun brought the whip down on the girl's body. Ten…eleven…twelve times Haldir counted but the prince didn't stop. Hot tears prickled Haldir's face and he continued to strain against the chains. How could someone do this to their own race…let alone their own family?

The princess still lay where she fell, not moving even as the whip bit into her. Unlike Haldir, she shed no tears. She wouldn't give her brother the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. She heard the whip being thrown to the ground with a heavy thud and she knew what was next. Rhun grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her to her feet and he slammed a fist into her stomach. She doubled over and he continued to hit her. The prince suddenly changed his mind and he began to kick her instead. He finally stopped and the princess kneeled on all fours while she coughed up small amounts of blood. Rhun then drew a dagger from his boot, grabbed another handful of her hair, and forced his sister to her feet. He pulled her head back, exposing her throat and placed the weapon against her skin.

"You know father won't be impressed with your decision on your new like so I guess it'll also be a first for our family. Never the less, we can't overlook the law, even for one as royal as you. Goodbye little sister" Rhun whispered and sliced the blade cleanly through her flesh. He eyes opened wide in surprise and a gurgling noise came out of her mouth. Her brother released her and she collapsed to the ground. Rhun kicked her once more before disappearing, taking the whip and chains with him.

Haldir stumbled to his feet and ran to her side. He gathered her lifeless body in his arms and cradled her to his chest. Her eyes stared hauntingly over his shoulder. Unable to look them any longer, Haldir gently closed the lids with his hand and said an elvish prayer. He then buried his head on her shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks. For years he had watched her grow, endure the hardships that came with her mother's death and then mature into the young woman that she was. He was heartbroken to see her die. She had been the only one he had ever truly loved. Haldir took a deep breath, stifled his sobs and flew his head back, letting out a heart rending yell. He poured all his hate, anger, sadness, love and most of all, his pain into his cry. Then darkness took them both

***End Dream***

It had been a day since Rhiannon had woken up and she was now sitting on a chair, watching over Haldir as he slept. He had been thrashing around and speaking in elvish for hours. Elrond had come in to check on his every so often and told her it was nothing than a fever induced talk. Rhiannon continued to sit and watch his well into the night.

It was close to midnight when Rhiannon began to worry. Haldir's movements had become more wild and his cries louder and aggressive. Rhiannon gently wet his face with a damp cloth, trying to cool him down. One of his hands came up out of nowhere and hit her across the neck. Then, while she was still in shock, Haldir let out a loud yell that scared her out of her wits. She distinctly heard the pain and hut in his voice. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up like a bolt of lightning, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Haldir, what is wrong?" Rhiannon asked resting a hand on his cheek. He looked up at her and she saw the raw emotions swirling around his eyes like a raging sea. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled against him, burying his face in her shoulder. Rhiannon, taking this as a sign of him seeking comfort, held him close and rubbed his back soothingly. Haldir decided to let the tears he'd held back for thousands of years fall. And there they sat for a long time, ignoring everything around them except for the other.

Lord Celeborn and Galadriel watched the two from their balcony. They were glad to see him like this. He hadn't opened up to someone in many years. Haldir had been like a son to them, they were proud of what he had become and who he had found. Perhaps now was the time for him to pursue love instead of orcs. The life of a guard and scout was a time consuming calling and now that they weren't needed, maybe the sentinels would learn to relax…for a time at least. Galadriel sighed and went back into the bedchambers, Celeborn followed her seconds later. Even with her mirror, she couldn't see what would become of the two. Only time would tell.

Haldir still lay in her arms, his tears had stopped some time ago and yet he was awake, listening to her heartbeat. Unfortunately Rhiannon wasn't so lucky, he head was beginning to droop slightly onto his shoulder. He lay back down, taking her with him and resting a pillow behind his head, he began to run a hand through her hair as he snuggled against his bare chest.

"Do you feel better Haldir? That must have been some nightmare" she said yawning but she was too sleepy to register the meaning behind his answer.

"Elves don't have nightmares in fact they don't even dream" he replied solemnly and he waited till she had fallen asleep before he decided to follow her example. 

**************

Luineraugwen: I'm a little meanie aren't I. I don't know when the next chapter will be up; you'll just have to be patient. I also realized that I spelt mallorn wrong in the last chapter. Oh well R&R.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Luineraugwen: Finally I've got another chapter up. About time don't your say? Also Galadriel is going to give one of her favorite speeches. I bet you can spot it later on. This story has now become a book cross over. The books are the 'Ancient Future Trilogy' written by Traci Harding. The books from her other trilogy might be used later on. If you have read them, keep in mind that I have changed some of the details. Such as Rhun being evil and Tory dying. 

Words written in "_Italics"_ are elvish. I know a really good site to get elvish off but I just can't find the words I want. If anyone knows another site could they email me please or just leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: These things are annoying so this goes for the rest of the story. I DON'T own Lotr and I never will. Happy? Nor do I own any of Traci Harding's works.

*************

Haldir woke up as the sun made its way into the room and found Rhiannon curled up in his arms still asleep. The candles were almost out and they were smoldering slightly. He ran his fingers through Rhiannon's silky hair repeatedly, careful not to wake her. His mind wandered back to the dream he'd had. Haldir knew that Rhiannon had been the young woman he had seen. It had scared the hell out of him because he was well aware that elves hardly ever dreamt and he also knew that on the rare occasion that they did dream, it was usually a vision of the future. Either good or bad, they could not be ignored and Rhiannon's future seemed very grim indeed. But he wondered if he should tell someone. He couldn't keep it to himself. Who should he tell Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond or even Gandalf? All were very wise but which would listen to him. Gandalf was always speaking in riddles and he didn't really want to bother either the Lord or Lady, so that left Elrond. Rhiannon was a guest of Lord Elrond's house after all. But how should he approach the subject?

A knock on the wooden door brought Haldir out of his thoughts. He clambered out of bed and strode calmly over to the door and opened it. It was Lord Elrond.

"Haldir you should not be standing. Surely Lady Rhiannon, is she is here, could have answered my call" he said ushering the warrior back into the room.

"I feel fine milord but I had to open the door myself because Lady Rhiannon isn't up to the task at the moment" Haldir replied taking a step back so the lord could see Rhiannon's sleeping form on the bed. Elrond's gaze swept over the bed for a few seconds. The blankets were in a mess lying on the end of the bed and it diffidently looked like something other than sleep had occurred. Her pursed his lips and looked back at the shirtless elf before him. Even though she wasn't his daughter, she was still in his care while she stayed in Rivendell and her father would not be pleased to find out that she had sexual intercourse with someone she barely knew. Haldir, noticing the lord's protective glance, took a step backwards again, raising his hands and shaking his head.

"In all honesty milord, I didn't not touch her. She was there to comfort me after my nightmare. We fell asleep in each other's arms, nothing more. I wouldn't dare touch Rhiannon or any other woman for that matter in a way they didn't like or without their consent" Haldir answered. Elrond saw no lie in the younger elf's eyes and he sighed, and then became curious about the mention of 'nightmare'.

"Nightmare? You said you had a nightmare" the lord whispered. Haldir, realizing there was no getting out of it, swallowed and nodded solemnly. "Come, you must tell me about it!" Elrond said urgently, then, noticing Haldir's sideways glance at Rhiannon, added in elvish.

__

"Come we will talk in my study" he put a hand on the warrior's shoulder before taking his leave. Haldir dressed quietly, careful not to wake Rhiannon, who was still sleeping peacefully. He covered her with the blankets before sitting down next to her. She looked so innocent while she slept. It was hard for him to believe she had saved his life and killed all those uruk-hai. Haldir tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently ran a finger along her jaw line, then, without realizing it; he pressed his lips against her own. He broke away and breathed in her scent. He sighed quietly and walked out of the room.

Haldir strode along the long halls towards Lord Elrond's study. Elves were early risers and many already roamed Rivendell. Some nodded to him while others approached him and congratulated him on his swift recovery. Haldir humbly thanked them but passed the success of his recovery to the Lord Elrond. He finally came to the door he was looking for. Haldir knocked and waited patiently for the Lord to answer. The heavy wooden object opened soundlessly and the warrior came face to face the Lord Celeborn. Haldir bowed then followed the lord to the heart of the study where they found Galadriel speaking with Elrond. The nervousness that had somehow found its way to Haldir's stomach had increased tenfold at the presence of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. He just hoped that the lady didn't use her telepathic powers and that she let him speak at his own pace. As if she heard his thoughts, Galadriel turned to look at him. 

"You need not worry; the lord and I are only here to offer you our counsel. This matter cannot be taken lightly," she said quietly. "Come, tell us what you saw".

Haldir swallowed and opened his mouth to answer but he suddenly become hesitant to do so. He would have to choose his words wisely, he knew that, but he also knew that he had to admit what his dream was about Rhiannon. He was okay admitting it to the lords, they'd probably experienced the same thing but now he was in the presence of the lady. How could he explain the dream without offending her? Oh well, he'd just have to get it over and done with now. He took a deep breath and started to tell them.

"I realize now that my dream was about the Lady Rhiannon and that most of it most of it was inappropriate. That is something that cannot be excused nor something I could prevent". Having gotten that off his chest, Haldir continued to explain the dream to them, although not in full detail. He wouldn't talk or brag about such a thing, it was not the elven way. Intimate and pleasurable experiences of the likes he had dreamt about were not spoken of by his race. Haldir continued on but when he came to the part where Rhiannon was beaten, his voice began to strain and break with the effort of his telling. When he was finished, he looked up to see the higher elves deep in thought.

"This dream is indeed grim but perhaps it will not come to pass. Remember that anyone can change the course of the future. Experiencing this vision has alerted us to a possible future path Lady Rhiannon may take. I can sense that you already hold feelings for the Lady, even though you haven't known her long. I believed that whatever dangers await her in the future, you will be there to help her defeat them. Even though it is a warning, do not let it be a heavy burden on your heart" Galadriel advised after listening to Haldir and the two lords agreed with her. Haldir bowed and was about to leave when Elrond stopped him.

"Could you please find the Fellowship and tell them to come here. Then bring yourself back here" he requested and Haldir complied. When the warrior had left the room, Elrond turned to Celeborn and Galadriel and said "Excuse me for a moment while I find Lady Rhiannon. I believe she may have something of much importance to say" and with that he too walked out.

Rhiannon had woken up not long after Haldir had left. After remembering the events of the night before, she scrambled out of bed and rushed to her chambers, then dressed in her riding clothes. After braiding her hair, Rhiannon snuck out of her room with the intention of finding the Lothlorien guard but she came face to face with Lord Elrond instead.

"Good morning milord" she said bowing to him.

"And a fine morning it is Rhiannon. I regret to inform you that something has come to my attention and it may be wise to speak of your past. Don't fear few will witness your speech. Come, they should be waiting for you in my study" he replied, gently putting a comforting hand on her should and leading her to his study.

"What has happened, Lord Elrond? When I stay with people outside of my father's realm, I prefer to keep my past secret. I will only reveal it if it is absolutely necessary" Rhiannon spoke as they walked.

"I can see why you do that, Rhiannon, and I can assure you that it is necessary. Your choice of hiding your past is wise but now it is time to embrace it. You will have to do that for what lies ahead. I have seen it" Elrond replied. Realizing she would get no more out of the lord, Rhiannon allowed herself to be led to the study in silence.

Rhiannon's past had stayed secret for five years while she lived in the 21st century. She knew that one-day she would have to return home and confront it. Her father had sent her away after her mother's death so she would be protected from her brother, who was the suspected murderer. From then on, Rhiannon had lived a simple life. School, parties, Teakwood had ruled her life for some time. Now was the time for her to embrace her past like many before her and live the life she was born to do. Only problem was the skills she had to use for her past had probably gone rusty by now and she wasn't sure she was ready.

Lord Elrond could feel Rhiannon's discomfort. He could tell she was nervous about revealing the information. He knew her past quite well. Elrond realized that this would be a big step for her but Rhiannon had to do it. A dark shadow had swept over his dreams and his foresight ability had been overshadowed too. Celeborn and Galadriel had also become victim to the evil. What was worse of all, Nenya, Vilya, Narya, the three elvish rings, were losing their light. The power of the elves was fading, even before they had left for the Grey Havens. This was what worried him the most. There was a new evil roaming Middle Earth and this one was more powerful then Sauron and the One Ring. How that was possible was anyone's guess.

The two entered the study to see the whole Fellowship as well as a few other sitting around the fireplace waiting for them. Elrond had known what her answer would be even before she had decided. That or he was going to corner her with all these people and force her to answer. That didn't seem like him at all but people can surprise you. 

"Something important had arisen child; we need you to help us. Lord Elrond has told us you may have valuable information to ell us. No doubt he has informed you of what we need" Galadriel said quietly from her seat. 

"Aye milady he has but I fail to see what my information has to do with this new problem or whatever you choose to call it" Rhiannon said bowing to her.

"Rhiannon, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien as well as I are gifted wit the art of foresight but lately we haven't been able to see very far. We have all agreed that something or someone evil is trying to stop us. I suspect it is a person and I also have my suspicions that it is your brother Rhun. You see, it's very important that we know who we are dealing against should it come to war" Elrond explained. Rhiannon's head bowed in concentration and she bit her lip in thought. After giving it some careful thought, she decided to tell them.

"What would you like to know milord?"

"Where you are from and who your family is might be a good start" Elrond replied.

"Well I come from a place called Earth. It is beautiful but it mainly depends on what time period you choose. I myself come from a period known as the Dark Ages. It is very much like Middle Earth, or at least what I've heard so far. My father is Maelgwn, High King of Britain. Britain is my homeland. Given both my father and mother's titles, this makes me a princess and one of two heirs to the throne. The other is my older brother, Rhun" Rhiannon explained. She left her words hanging in the air for a few minutes so the people could grasp their meaning. The fact that she was a princess was a secret she had wanted to hide from others for a very long time. She probably even tried to hide it from herself too.

Rhiannon glanced at the faces around her. The hobbits seemed to be intrigued by the news of a different world. No doubt they would ask her thousands of questions afterwards. Aragorn, Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, Celeborn and Galadriel as well as two elves she didn't know all had their heads bowed in thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Rhiannon saw Haldir standing next to the fireplace. The light of the fire played across his face. What startled her most of all was the pain in his eyes. She could see it as clear as day. But why was he hurting? Was it something she had said?

"Tell us of your family Rhiannon" Aragorn said abruptly bringing Rhiannon out of her thoughts.

"Well my father, despite his age, is a wise man and a great warrior. He has fought many battles and even tamed a dragon, which earned his the nickname 'Dragon'. My mother's name was Tory, also a good fight but she didn't come from my father's lands or even his time frame. She came from a time called the 21st century, which was hundreds of years in the future. She helped my father defeat an evil sorceress and in doing so, gained his love and respect. It was during those troubling times that my parents married" Rhiannon paused so she could take a few breaths before continuing.

"In their first few years of marriage, my mother bore a child and they names him Rhun. He was to be the heir to the throne. Three years later I was born. My brother and I got along instantly and mother was glad she finally had a daughter, the same with my father. Years passed and my father taught us to fight with swords while our mother trained us in her fighting style. It wasn't before long that we were amongst the Chosen, also known as the Circle of Twelve. That was a group of a dozen people who my mother trained. They were the best next to the King and Queen and they usually went off to train the different armies under my father's orders. Over the years, Rhun and I grew apart. He was spending more and more time alone and seemed to cut himself off from his friends and family. My parents and I just passed it off as a stage he was going through but as time increased it became evident that it wasn't". Rhiannon knew what was coming next.

"And what happened to change your mind?" Legolas asked. He noticed the princess began to hesitate when she spoke. Something bad was about of be told.

"The evil sorceress that we thought had been defeated before our birth someone came back with the help of someone from the royal circle. The sorceress's name was Mahaud and she came back with quite a vengeance. She hated the whole royal family, especially my mother, so she took out her hate on her. My mother's decapitated and mutilated body was found in the throne room a few days before my parent's wedding anniversary. It was rumored that my brother was involved and that he would soon be after me. After taking that into consideration, my father sent me into the future, hopefully where Rhun couldn't find me. I was thirteen when I left Britain and I haven't seen it in five years" she explained.

"How did you flee to the so called 21st century?" Gandalf asked.

"That piece of crafty work was thought up by a man named Taliesin Pen Berirdd, Taliesin for short. He was High Merlin of Britain and has been friends with my father for many years" Rhiannon replied not getting into much detail.

"Well if we believe that Rhun is in league with this Mahaud, what do we have to do to fight them?" one of the unknown elves asked.

"Rhun is no longer in league with Mahaud. He became too powerful in her dark arts and he banished her to the dark side of the moon. Since them the High King had contacted me and talked about how his son was terrorizing different parts of Britain. Rhun had been quiet for months so it leaves us to ponder what he is planning" Elrond cut in.

"So we have another Sauron on our hands. A power hungry individual who will do anything to gain it. Thank you Rhiannon, you have helped us greatly to understand this new foe. Now one last thing, do you want the news of your rightful title to be known outside this room?" Celeborn asked Rhiannon but she shook her head. "No one is to speak about this matter outside of this room understand. Dismissed" he added. Everybody, except for Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond left the room.

Rhiannon tried to catch up to Haldir. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but he was closer to the door than her and by the time she reached the hallway he had disappeared. Sighing she gave in. There was always later.

*************

Luineraugwen: There, done. It was quite a wait but I had a major writer's block and my friends were nagging me to write Scarred for Life. Read it, it's one of my favorites. I'm not sure when the next chapter of this story is going to be up. I've already started it and now that it's the school holidays, I have all the time in the world to write. Did anyone think that Celeborn was slightly out of character in the second last paragraph or was it just me? Yay.

HAPPY EASTER


End file.
